Crayons
by RainAwhile
Summary: If you were a crayon, what colour would you be?


"Hey, Trin?" Neo called. Trinity shut off the welding torch and struggled to get the mask off her face. "What, Neo? I'm trying to fix the engine." "I have a question." Trinity rolled her eyes. Neo obviously had to ask her a question right that second while she wanted to get out from under the engine as fast as possible; she hated to admit it, but she was claustaphobic, and the fact that she was in such a tight space wasn't helping.

"Ask your question," came an echoed voice from underneath the machinery. Neo smiled to himself and took a breath. "If you were a crayon," he began. "What colour would you be?" Trinity let out an angry sigh. "You stopped me from fixing the damn engine to ask me what colour of crayon I'd be?" Neo nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "If I were a crayon I'd be forest green because it's not that loud of a colour."

Neo listened to the almost silent movements Trinity made. His looked at the cold metal ground beneath him when he heard the torch turn on again. Neo turned slowly on his heel after a few moments, knowing she wouldn't answer him. When Trinity heard him leave she sighed, and then dutifully went back to her work. Neo, on the other hand sat in the mess hall doing nothing. On a ship with limited activities, and people for that matter, Trinity was the only one he could really talk to. She seemed to understand him, no matter how stupid his questions were. He sighed and looked at the digital clock on the wall. One hour till lights out.

Trinity shut off the welding torch for good. She put the lock on it so it wouldn't turn on again and rolled it out from under then engine. She then took the mask and pushed it into the light as well, which was soon followed by her flashlight. Carefully, she slid herself towards the opening. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her left side caused her to yell out. "Shit," she grumbled to herself. She continued on her way and once in the pale fluorescent light, she glanced at her side, luckily a small scratch was all it resulted in, barely breaking her pale skin.

Above her, the lights slowly flickered out, leaving her in the very dim light. Slowly she got to her feet, going for the rarely used light switch. Her boot collided with something on the floor and soon enough her chin collided with the metal floor. "Damn torch," she said to herself, wincing. She sat up, her head spinning. For a second she swore she could see stars. She rubbed her delicate chin gently, making sure it wasn't cracked. Fortunately, only a small bump had begun to swell. She reached for the flashlight and flicked it on, then lay on the floor for a while.

Neo sat motionless on the small bed he shared with Trinity. The lights went out over an hour ago and Trinity still hadn't come to their room. _Was she mad? _He thought. He winced at the random throbbing pain in his side and chin, and continued to wait.

Trinity's headache finally subsided enough for her to get up and walk to the med bay. Luckily, it was the only room that kept it's light on all the time. She dropped her flashlight on the counter. Taking a bottle out of the cabinet, she opened it, took a small yellow pill from it, and then put it back into the cabinet. Dry-swallowing it, she slowly walked out and towards the room she shared with Neo.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, she saw Neo pretending to be asleep, his back facing her. How she knew he was pretending, she did not know, but it didn't matter. "It makes sense, you know," she said. Neo rolled over, giving her a barely visible look of confusion. "You wanting to be the forest green crayon, that is. Green is a balancing colour, and you've helped me keep balanced these last few weeks." Neo stared at her, his facial expression not visible under the very dim light. Trinity sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's also a colour of safety. You protect me a lot, sometimes more than necessary, but its appreciated, so I know you're a safe person." Trinity smiled a little as Neo took her hand and stroked it with his still soft thumb.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "You know," Neo said, still stroking Trinity's hand. "You never did answer my question." Trinity nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but." She stopped herself, embarrassed. "But what?" "I did better in art class than I did in computer class, not too much better, but still." "The Trinity? The one who hacked the IRS d-base can draw better than she can hack?" "That's never been proven or put to the test." Neo chuckled quietly. "Well that would explain why you know that much about green." "I could go you know." "I bet you could, but I want to know what colour you'd be.

"I'd be 'Robin's Egg Blue,'" she told him. "Any particular reason?" "Other than me liking the colour? It's a really calming colour. People usually associate blue with sadness, but it makes me feel, you know, happy." Neo nodded. "What exactly does blue mean though?" Pulling off her boots, Trinity lay down next to Neo, taking his shoulder to rest her still dizzy head. "Blue is a soothing colour. Its, um, calming too. It's also the colour of inspiration, sincerity and spirituality." "Well that describes you perfectly." Trinity smiled and tried to kiss him, but Neo pulled away and kissed her chin. "I also hope you're chin gets better soon, cause it's defiantly hurting me, so it must be killing you." Trinity laughed slightly at his poor attempt to amuse her, which did amuse her.

She kissed him gently, and the two drifted off to a peaceful blue-green sleep.


End file.
